


In 3 Days

by The_Girl_With_Words221



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lams - Freeform, M/M, actually everyone is kind of like a disney character but with a lot more angst, agnst sort of, alex and john are kind of like disney princes, gaaayyyy, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_With_Words221/pseuds/The_Girl_With_Words221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens hates his life. He was never as strong as his brothers, never as power hungry as his father, and he wasn't mean like everyone in his family. Born into wealth and power, John is the son of King Henry Laurens, a tyrant who abuses his powers, but his own son as well. Fortunately, with the help of his favourite sister he may escape the hell he's living in. But just when John thought things would work out for him, his life becomes more conflicted when a certain prince is brought into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Before you read this, you should probably know a few things. 
> 
> 1.) Some of this may be slightly OOC, but hey, I had to change a few things to make everything work (writting characters to fit midieval times is kind of hard when everyone is actually from the revolutionary war ssoooo). And also I wrote this thinking the setting would be similar to Game of Thrones type of thing without all of the R rated stuff although I have rated the stroy teen for somethings that may happen in a few chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens hates his life. He was never as strong as his brothers, never as power hungry as his father, and he wasn't mean like everyone in his family. Born into wealth and power, John is the son of King Henry Laurens, a tyrant who not only abuses his powers, but his own son as well. Fortunately, with the help of his favourite sister, he may escape the hell he's living in. But just when John thought things would work out for him, his life becomes more conflicted when a certain prince is brought into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before you read this, you should probably know a few things.
> 
> 1.) Some of this may be slightly OOC, but hey, I had to change a few things to make everything work (writting characters to fit midieval times is kind of hard when everyone is actually from the revolutionary war ssoooo). And also I wrote this thinking the setting would be similar to Game of Thrones type of thing without all of the R rated stuff although I have rated the stroy teen for somethings that may happen in a few chapters.  
> I hope you guys like the story! Reviews, Advice, and Ideas are greatly appricated. Thanks for reading :)

Part 1  
The Journey

Laurens

John Laurens sat on the window sill, the cold air stung against his cheek. It didn't bother him though. 'I've been stung by worse.' he thought to himself as he daydreamed while staring outside the window, wondering what it might be like to fly.

"Your highness, the king has requested your presents."  
"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment." I put on a jacket, straightened myself out, and made my way to the throne room. The king sat on his throne, looking at me, as if their was never a bigger disappointment. My father does a good job of making me feel that way. "You wanted to see me?"

My father raised an eyebrow. "Most people bow before their king."

"And most people aren't the Kings son. You may be king, but you're also my father. I think you forget that. I'm not bowing to you,"  
The king stood from his throne and descended down the stairs to stand closer to me. I wasn't intimidated. This was a normal thing for us, his posture, his walk, his power, it's nothing to me. It's not what a king should be. "It would be wise to watch your tone. I am your king before I am your father. Being king holds much more responsibility and importance to me."

"That's not what it seems like when your around any of my brothers."

"Your brothers are actual men! They fight harder, they have wives! You fight, then sit in your room to write or you go into the town, talking to commoners like they are no different than us! They are peasants! And you've already turned down 3 suitors! 3 women that are wealthy and beautiful! Maria Reynolds was perfect for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "She tried sleeping with Robert and she wasn't all that great anyways." The king was, surprisingly, taken aback by my comment. I was actually a bit surprised he didn't know.

"She...She tried sleeping with your brother?"

"Um...Yeah. But Robert sent her away before anything happened. And don't try to do anything because she's already in her own kingdom under the protection of her king." A quick swipe of my fathers hand and I felt the burn of his hand against my cheek.

"You will not tell my what to do! I am king! I will do as I please!"

I clenched my fist and bit the inside of my cheek to stop the tears from flowing and to stop myself from punching back. "What did you call me for, your highness?"

The king ascended back up to his throne. "Robert will be next in line as king of this realm, and your other brothers are married and to be king of their wives native realm. You however refuse to accept any suitor. In five days time, I will host a ball here at the castle. At this ball, you will choose a potential wife. If not, you will be hanged."

I stared at my father, wide eyed. It wasn't below him to beat me, but this? This was surprising, but in a way, it was a bit humorous. I couldn'y help but laugh.

"Is this funny to you?!"

I regained myself just enough to answer his question. "You can't kill me. I'm your son. You may hate me, and you may find pleasure in lecturing me and beating me. You may not even love me. But you loved my mother. And you've told me yourself how much I look and act like her sometimes. Killing me would be like killing a part of her that you hold dear.

The king clenched his fist. "Yes, but your mother did not disappoint or mock me! She was more than you'll ever be, and she was a woman!"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow she was a woman. Big deal. It's shouldn't be hard to understand that a woman can be just as accomplished as a man your highness."

"See!!! It's these ideals of equality that fill your head with madness! These ideals are fragments of your imagination John! You need a wife, and you need to be king, to teach you the ways of the real world. Now leave. This conversation is over."

"But father I can't-"

"LEAVE!"

I clenched my fist and slammed the door to the throne room shut as I ran back up to my room.


	2. Angelica

I felt guilty about hiding behind a curtain and eavesdropping on John and the King's conversation, but I knew something was going on between them that Robert and John weren't telling me. I quietly slipped out of the throne room and made my way up to John's room and knocked on the door.

"John? It's me, your favorite sister, Angelica. May I open the door?" 

I could hear John sniffle to try and stop crying.

"Sorry Angelica, but now is not the time."

I was about to let him be, but I couldn't stand the thought of just leaving him in such a terrible state. I opened the door and entered the room anyways. John tried so hard to stop crying, but I already knew.

"Please Angelica, go away."

"Sorry, I'm your big sister and I'm going to be right here. I'm not leaving you like this."

"You're not my sister, you're my sister in law."

I rolled my eyes. "Really John? We've been good friends ever since I married Robert. I think we're pretty much siblings."

There was an awkward silence so I decided to press on. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

John sat up, tears in his eyes. "My father is throwing a ball, and forcing me to find a wife before the ball ends, otherwise he'll kill me."

I placed a hand over my mouth in shock. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I gave John a huge hug and held him as he sobbed on my shoulder. "It might not be that bad John. You might enjoy being married." God I suck at cheering people up.

"Angelica...I don't..."

I gently sat John up so he was facing me, I looked him straight in the eyes. It was time he knew what I knew. "I know John."

John looked scared and surprised. "What do you know?"

I smiled. "John, you've turned down 3 beautiful women, and whenever you go to town your eyes are transfixed on attractive men. It's okay John." And right there John started crying again. I hugged him, a bit tighter this time and rubbed his back, trying my hardest to comfort him.

"Angelica, I don't want to be like this! I don't want to like men! I want to be normal! I-I-"

"Shhh." I placed a hand on his head. "Listen to me. You can't help who you are. You can't control who you love. It's a part of you, and you can't change that. Your fathers and brothers may not particularly like you, but I do. You’re a man John, and that's the difference between you and your brothers. I love the kind, intelligent person you are, and just because you like men does not change that or make you a bad person or less of a man."

John seemed to calm down a bit and hugged me back tighter. "I love you Angelica."

I smiled. "I know." We both giggled. Then, I thought of something brilliant.

"Listen, I'm gonna get you out of this."

John sat up to face me. "How?"


	3. Eliza

Chapter 3  
Eliza

I'm so bored. The place seemed empty with Washington gone with his son on business matters. I roamed the giant halls, admiring the paintings on the walls when a maid approached me.  
"My lady, a letter from Angelica."  
"Thank you." I waited for the maid to leave before I tore into the envelope like a child opening a Christmas present.

My Dearest, Eliza

I am in great need of assistance. I'm certain you know of Robert's younger brother John, for he is talked about often. You see, the king, his father, wishes John to be married by the time of a ball he is throwing in 5 days time. Unfortunately this is not something John wishes for he has no desire for a wife at this time. I know life in your realm must be quite hectic, and the royal family must be busy, but I was wondering if you might spare your dear Alexander to assist me in a quest. I know how equally everybody is treated in your realm, and I think John would fit in nicely there. However, this would require quite a long journey and the plot to help John escape may be risky. If you and Alexander choose to accept this, it would be in everyone's best interest for Alex to bring an extra solider to assist in the plan. Please consider this, a mans happiness or life may be at stake.

Your Favorite Sister,  
Angelica

Before I even had time to think over the contents of my sisters letter, a messenger approached.  
"My lady, the king and Prince Alexander have returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorrry I haven't updated in 0947508837298 years and sorry this chapter is so short! I kinda had to figure out where this fic was going but I finally found an ending that I like so I'll try to update more regularly :) I hope you guys are liking the fic so far!


End file.
